


拯救孤独患者(1)

by mzzhang



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzzhang/pseuds/mzzhang
Summary: With me, you'll never be alone.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)





	拯救孤独患者(1)

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗来自microwave大大的《眠于深海》，原谅我不会打链接，这位大大在的文都非常棒！直接在ao3上搜索microwave即可。
> 
> The inspiration came from microwave's 《眠于深海》，you can find on this website.
> 
> Erin = you

今天是失业的第二十八天，你做了一个决定。  
你原本就对自己的工作毫无兴趣，当初的热情被现实生活无情的浇灭。你发现自己已经没法对周围的任何人或事产生兴趣了，与同事的欢笑格格不入，孤独的像是一座岛，维持着表面的乐观，实际上整天浑浑度日。于是在某个平平无奇的下午，你提出了辞职。  
你丝毫没有再找一份工作的打算。原本你还有出去玩一玩，放松一下的想法，可是你骗不了自己，困住你的不止是工作，更是你的心。你躺在自己的出租屋里一天又一天，空洞的望着白花花的天花板，怀疑自己是不是得了抑郁症，为什么感受不到快乐？你试图救赎自己，尝试去做一些看上去有兴趣的事，但都坚持不过五分钟。我真的病了，我就是不开心，你想着，眼神毫无焦距，长期不见天日使你的脸看上去有些苍白。活着到底有什么意义呢，你咀嚼着这个思考过数遍的问题，在又一次寻找答案无果后，你决定结束自己无趣的生命。起码在死之前，还发现了最后一件有兴趣做的事——寻找死亡，你呆呆的想。  
你不想让自己的死亡影响到别人，最好是悄无声息地消失。你想起之前和同事们一起去过的那个海边，有一处人烟稀少，是不错的选择。于是你坐了四个多小时的大巴车，颠簸地来到Z城，太阳已经快落山了。你慢慢地走着，影子被拉的老长，时不时被路边的店家询问要不要住店。你摇了摇头，都是要死的人了，还住什么店呢。远处有两只小狗在欢快地玩耍，十分可爱，也有好几桌的人在烧烤，干杯，似乎是在庆祝什么。世上还是有许多美好的事情，但都与我无关，好可惜，你扭过头不再看，把其他人的热闹扔在脑后。  
走到海边的时候，太阳的余晖已消失不见，天暗暗的，马上就会彻底黑下来，到时候你再走进大海中，没有人会发现。你会被海浪带走，沉入无边的大海之中。大海啊，请接纳我这空洞的灵魂吧。你把随身的小包一扔，张开双臂，闭上眼睛感受海风吹在自己的脸上，体会最后的活着的感觉。片刻后，你迈着步伐向汹涌的海浪走去。  
凉，夜晚的海水真的凉，你被刺激得本能的停下脚步，无奈的想着为什么毫无痛苦的死去这么困难，原本就要承受沉入海水的窒息感。算了，很快就会结束的，要死掉的人不应该这么挑剔。你继续向前走去，水已经没到了肩膀，你已经冷得打颤。  
你又抬头望了一眼天空，天黑了，有几颗星星在闪烁，似乎在劝你留下，也似乎在和你告别。你把全部的身体沉到海水中，冰凉的海水瞬间灌入到你的鼻子、耳朵里，过往的画面像走马灯一样重现。这种无处可逃的感觉可真不好受，这是你在失去意识前最后的想法。  
——————  
恍惚间你感到有一股力在不断按压你的胸骨，你的意识不断恢复，但还控制不了自己的身体，该死的心肺复苏，罪受了，却没死掉。  
“你醒了？”富有磁性的声音在你的耳边响起，若是平时，你会觉得这个声音很好听，但是现在，你只觉得恼人。“我已经叫了救护车，去医院再检查一下比较好。” 你虚弱地张开眼看着眼前男子的轮廓，眼神里都是疑问和无奈，为什么这个时候海边还会有人？为什么把你救了上来？救护车的警笛声从远处响起，你认命地闭上眼睛。医护人员将你抬到救护车上，戴上氧气面罩，刚才救自己的男人坐在身边，这时你才看清他的样子。  
金棕色的头发，打理的整齐的络腮胡，在灯光下不明颜色的漂亮眼睛，因为沾了水粘在身上的灰色T恤，显示出他健硕的肌肉。  
看清男子的样貌后，你慢慢收回目光，看向救护车顶，随着车摇摇晃晃的行驶，你觉得眼皮好重好重，逐渐睡了过去。你做了一个梦，梦里的你不再是一个人，和朋友们一起玩，一起欢快大笑，那种发自内心的笑容是你近两年都不曾拥有的。  
迷糊之中你感到有只手在自己的额头上，微凉得很舒服，你醒来，费力地睁开眼睛，看到眼前放大的一张脸，男人看到你醒了，笑了笑说：“你发烧了，医生给你打了点滴，看样子温度已经降下去了。渴不渴，要不要喝点水？”你微微地点了点头。他把你扶起来，拿了一杯水慢慢地喂你，看你不想再喝了，便把你靠在枕头上，掖了掖被角之后坐到椅子上。  
你看着他，他看着你，一时间安静下来，但你丝毫不觉得尴尬，反正你很擅长一个人待着，即使身边还有其他人。你把目光放到别处，逐渐开始发呆。男人倒是一直看着你，蛮好看的一个女孩子，就是眼睛里没什么光，好像对一切都没有欲望。  
“我叫Thor，是你的救命恩人。”对面的男人笑嘻嘻的说，“医生说你的肺有些感染，不过问题不大，在医院里养几天就好了。”  
什么嘛，虽说他说的是事实，但怎么有人一上来就说我是你救命恩人这种话，怕不是想要谢金。  
“谢谢你。”你按照程序对他道了谢，不过丝毫不走心，Thor看上去倒是毫不在意，开口道，“不过你大晚上去海边干什么，还掉进海里了，幸亏有我在，不然你小命就没了。“  
那就是我的目的啊，你淡淡地想，“不过你为什么在那？”你问道。  
“我去海边散心。”Thor微笑道。散心跑到那么偏的地方，你暗暗腹诽。  
“这样啊，总之还是谢谢你，医药费我会付给你的。”  
“这个没关系的，我出来没带钱，用的是你包里的。”Thor指了指挂在衣架上的你的包。  
好吧，“那，我应该没什么大碍了，你可以不用陪我，等我好些了，就去买些礼物感谢你。”既然这次失败了，就换个地方吧，不然救你的人知道你最后还是死了，心理可能会留下阴影吧。  
“好吧，那我明天再来看你，有什么事叫护士，对了，我给你留个我的电话，有事就打给我。”说罢Thor在便签纸上写下了他的名字和号码，拍在了你的额头上。  
“......”你顶着头上的便利贴满脸问号地看向他。  
“对了，小家伙，你还没有告诉我你的名字？”Thor俯下身来看着你，你看着亲密距离内的他的脸，内心微微有些紧张，你很少和别人离得这么近。  
“Erin，我叫Erin。”

——————

TBC


End file.
